


Lightning Bolts Are Fun!

by mpkio2



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shota, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, roamance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpkio2/pseuds/mpkio2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During battle, Kiyoramo is hit by an attack that causes him to de-age to a child. Gash can only stand by his friend and help, but why does he feel so strange…what’s this new feeling he feels in the pit of his stomach? GashXKiyomaro (ZatchXKyo) Yaoi M/M BoyXBoy Shota Rated T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Bolts Are Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I’ve only recently became a fan of “Konjiki No Gash Bell” (Zatch Bell!) and I instantly fell in love with GashxKiyoramo (ZatchxKiyo). Obviously, I crawled the net for any fanart and fanfictions of the pairing and though I found some stuff, I was rather disappointed by the lack of work.
> 
> Thus, to satisfy my own dirty mind (And my desiring heart!), an idea for a fanfic on the pairing slowly began to structure in my mind. And this is the result!
> 
> Anyway, I’ll stop rambling on now and let you get on and read it.
> 
> Sorry for any bad spelling and grammar.
> 
> Enjoy! :)  
> \--  
> English To Japanese Translations:  
> Kiyo - Kiyomaro  
> Zatch – Gash  
> Unu – A mannerism that Gash uses a lot – Roughly means “Yes,”, “Yeah,” or “Right,”.  
> Baka - Idiot

Lightning Bolts Are Fun!  
Written by mpkio2

“Ohh! A new friend?!” The small blonde mamado squealed in excitement, jumping up and down in the spot, hands clamping slightly. “What’s your name? Where did you come from? Will you be my friend? Will you, please?”

The person to who the blonde-haired boy was speaking stood standing, eyes budged out, stunned, shocked at what had unfolded in front of him…oh, more precisely, what had unfolded upon him. In his shock and stunned state, he looked down at his hand, not believing the size it now was, his other, just barely clutching a red book, it feeling a lot heavier than it was only a few moments ago.

“Uh…are you, OK?” The blond-haired mamado asked again, his excitement faltering somewhat, seeing the shock and worry on his new friend’s downcast face, staring at his own hand. He looked lost, confused and this only made Gash feel concerned for the other. What if he had lost his family? Uh..nu!!! “Don’t worry! I’ll do whatever I can to help you!”

The brown-haired boy slowly raised his head, his attention snapping from his hand to the young mamado that stood looking at him with a weak smile. “Oh man,” he thought to himself, in dismay. “This can’t be happening!”

“I know!” Gash exclaimed suddenly, somewhat startling the boy in front of him, who visually jumped upon the sudden outcry. “I’ll take you to Kiyomaro!” The blonde mamado grabbed the boy’s hand in a swift movement, not giving the other any time to react. “He’s the smartest person I know! Come on!” 

And without that said, Gash turned on his heel and started to walking, holding the boy’s hand, he too followed behind him, drudgingly, his feet, almost being dragged by the excited blonde in front of him.

“Come to think of it,” Gash wondered out loud, halting to a stop as he did so, the other boy almost falling over by the sudden stop, just barely grabbing on to the blonde’s shoulder for support. “Where is Kiyomaro?” The blonde looked around the park both boys were currently situated in, searching the surroundings for the large frame of his Book Keeper.

Spotting the park climbing frames, completely forgetting the boy he was currently holding hands with, Gash made a run for it, thinking Kiyomaro must be hiding somewhere amongst the children playing equipment.

“Kiyomaro~!” Gash yelled excitedly, running towards the swing set at full speed, the other boy still held within in his hand, forgotten, now being dragged along the gravel in Gash’s wake. “I know your hiding from me~! You can’t hide forever!”

Reaching the swing set, Gash searched all over for the teenager, looking under each individual seat, as if his friend has somehow shrunk. Finding nothing in his results, Gash looked over to the climbing frame. “He’s a tricky one!” A small smile plastered the boy’s lips. “But I’ll find him! You hear the Kiyomaro~! You can’t hide forever!”

Gash searched all over the jungle gym; the climbing frames, the slide, the wobbly bridge, everyone, but still there was no sign of Kiyomaro anywhere at all! It was like he just…disappeared out of thin air! Nuuu! He had to be hiding somewhere! Kiyomaro was around here-

“Huh? I feel like I’m forgetting something…” Gash wondered out loud, halting in his search for his Book Keeper and instead opting to stand and think, face scrunched up in concentration, forefinger rapidly tapping his chin. “Something…what was it?”

Upon looking around the park, Gash found the answer he was desperately searching for; his new friend lying face down in the gravel. “Friend! Friend!!!” The mamado shirked out hysterically as he climbed down the jungle frame and raced towards his friend. 

“I’m terribly sorry!” The blonde boy apologized in a high pitched voice, a shocked and terrified expression plastered on his face. “I-I-I…completely forgot because I was looking for Kiyomaro and just…! Really, I’m so sorry! Let me help you…!” 

Shaking somewhat, Gash extended his hand out in a helpful gesture, allowing for the boy to take a hold of it. When the boy did nothing in response, Gash felt his heart thump a little faster, thinking he had completely and utterly messed everything up. He couldn’t lose a friend! Not over one mistake!

“Please!” Gash begged. “I’m really sorry and I want to help you, because you’re my friend and that’s what friend’s do, right? They help each other, so let me…. We’ll find Kiyomaro and he’ll-”

“Ga-shu…” Even with his face in the gravel, Gash could make out the boy’s rough voice and though he had only just heard this new voice, there was something oddly familiar about it. Something Gash couldn’t put his nose on... “You…”

“Eh?! You know my name?!” Gash exclaimed, surprised. “But…I’m sure I didn’t tell you my name…or did I?” But it didn’t matter, did it? The boy was at least talking to him calmly and hadn’t gone off and screamed at him, telling him that they weren’t friends anymore. He didn’t seem too angry, either…so maybe… 

“A-Are you OK?” Gash asked, thinking it was best to ask if the boy wasn’t at least hurt anyway. “I-I really didn’t mean to-“

“I’m…I’m fine…” The boy coughed out, slowly raising his body off from the gravel, shakily, his limbs looking a little stiff for Gash’s liking. “I’m…used to it…”

“Used to it?” Gash repeated, a little stunned by the boy’s utterance. “But…that’s not good! You shouldn’t be OK with this! Is…someone hurting you? Tell me who it is! I’ll do whatever I can to help-“

Gash felt the words stuck in his throat, no longer able to flee out of his mouth. Almost started by a soft hand on his head and a smiling face staring at him, he felt rooted to the spot staring into the boy’s shining brown eyes “You little…” The boy spoke softly, his hand now falling onto Gash’s shoulder.

“…IDIOT!” Surprised and startled by the change in tone of voice and by the sheer volume of it all, Gash screamed as the boy suddenly jumped on top of Gash and strangled him by the neck, the mamado finding he had no way to escape. “Drag me around the park, will you! I almost died you little twerp! Why don’t you consider other people and-!”

Feeling the breathe being squeezed out of him, Gash thought quickly and di the only thing he could think of. Just barely leaning off from the gravel, he leaned his face towards the other’s, which was just barely just above his own, and planted a small kiss upon his lips.

The other boy froze upon the sudden unexpected contact, his hand’s almost falling to the side, completely forgetting the task at hand, his anger fading quickly, like the sun pushing away a fierce storm. There was nothing left…but calm…softness….sweetness…peaceful.

ZAP!

What was-?, The boy thought momentarily, before he realized where he was, what he was doing and who he was doing it with. The peace that had washed over his entire being suddenly washed away, like a churning river cascading back and destroying everything in its path. He opened his eyes, assured that shock was most probably conveying through them and to the boy below him, who looked up with his own eyes of…what? The brown-haired boy couldn’t tell what he was thinking…what he was feeling…But despite all that, he knew what ever had just occurred between the two of them was…

…wrong. And the boy he had initiated the action hand no idea what, in doing this one action, how much he could and had changed the dynamics of their already established relationship.

The brown-haired boy quickly scampered off Gash, breathing heavily, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage, feeling the sweat travel down his brow. Shit, he thought, through clenched teeth. Shit.

A cold wind blew in the air, causing the tree’s leaves to sway and rustle, some falling to the ground beneath as the sun slowly set beyond the horizon, casting colours of red and orange and yellow and pink across the sky, clouds spaced out here and there.

Gash looked up, staring at the beauty he saw above him, reeling at just how marvellous it really was, his heart slowly thumping, his eyes stretched wide as if he couldn’t take in just how precious it all was…just how amazing it all seemed to be, how he couldn’t fathom just how wonderful it could feel…unexpected….new…but familiar…Unu?

The smell….this…scent…Gash knew it! He knew who it belonged to!

And then that face…how much it looked like…but he was hiding somewhere, right? He was hiding from him…and he was! Right in front of him! Right in front of the mamado’s very eyes…

Slowly, through all the emotions that was racing through his body, Gash lifted his body off the ground, surprised by how stiff and fatigued it felt, and found the very person he had been searching for all this time. He was here…just there, sitting hunched over, the sunset casting a brilliantly, dazzling light towards him, the other boy with his back to it, his face in shadow.

Doesn’t he like the sunset?, Gash thought sadly to himself. I…like it…

Slowly, the blonde-mamado stood on his feet and walked towards the sunset, just a bit further where the brown-haired boy now sat.

A gust of wind blew in the air between them, both remained silent; Gash clenched his fists while the boy opted to hold on to his knees with his hands. 

“E-Excuse me?” Gash finally let out in a shaky voice…but why was he so…jittery? This wasn’t like him! “But…I know you, don’t I?”

Nothing was said or done as a response from the other; he just remained silent with his eyes downcast, covered in shadow by the hair above his brow.

“And…you know me, don’t you?” Gash tried again; he needed to know…could it be…?

A slight hesitation and then…

A nod of the head.

Gash released his clenched fists and pointed a forefinger right at the boy in front of him on the ground.

“I found you!” he exclaimed loudly. “I found you! I told you I would find you! You can’t hide from me…Ki….Kiyomaro!” The mamado screamed with so much joy at finding his friend that just couldn’t compose himself any longer; he jumped straight at the boy on the ground with out stretched arms and tackled him to the ground.

“Ki-Kiyomaro!” The mamado yelled. “Ki…sniff…Kiyomaro!” Tears fell rapidly on the boy beneath him, who finally opened his eyes and looked up at him through his messy hair that, somewhat, blocked his vision. “Kiyomaro!”

Idiot, Kiyomaro thought, teeth clenching. Of course I was right here. Of course I was, baka! 

“Stop crying, Ga-shu!” The boy exclaimed, eyes opening widely, infuriated by the mamado’s constant whining and crying and sobbing. “I’ll always be here no matter what I look like, so shut up!”

Despite the anger in the de-aged teenager’s voice, he had Gash pulled into an embracing hug, with said mamado on top of Kiyomaro’s chest.

“Shut up!”

Is it raining? I’m sure I can feel rain drops hitting my face-

If Kiyomaro could see through his blurred vision, he would see that the clouds that were scattered in the sky weren’t depleting any rain from them. The source of the drops came from a lot closer than what Kiyomaro believe to be from, because the tirade of rain drops came from his very own eyes…

\- TO BE CONTINUED –

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> OK, so I did not expect to split this thing into two parts! Yay for more content latter to come!
> 
> This chapter worked out a lot different than what I had in mind – initially, I was going to start with a battle sequence of how Kiyomaro gets de-aged to a little kid, but thought better to focus on Gash and Kiyomaro first and then get to back story, maybe, later on.
> 
> I tried to include humour, but mixing it into the drama and relationship and complicated dynamics occurring between the characters. Hopefully, you guys picked up on all the subtle hints and symbolism too. 
> 
> There’s so much more to come and many unanswered question left to answer.
> 
> Next question, where does this lead to? Well, expect a lot more humour, drama and yes romance. This story may change into a “M” rated story in the future, but for now the content included so far is suitable as a “T” rating. I’ll let you know when I update.
> 
> Anyway, working on next part as I speak (May get steamy! Lol :P), so I would greatly appreciate feedback in the form as a review. Please let me know what you think so far and let me know what you would like to happen next.
> 
> Please check out all other GashXKiyomaro (ZatchXKiyo) fanfics here on FanFiction . Net and other sites too. Check out the community achieve! :)
> 
> Next part coming soon!
> 
> ~mpkio2~


End file.
